Methods, devices, and hill hold controllers of the type mentioned at the outset are known from the prior art. For example, the laid-open application DE 10 2005 011 552 A1 discloses a method for activating a hill hold controller of a vehicle. The hill hold controller disengages the parking brake, when the motor vehicle is at a standstill, according to the actuation of the gas pedal and a present road gradient, and so the parking brake is disengaged in such a way that the motor vehicle is reliably prevented from rolling backward on the slope. In this case, a comparison is carried out, in particular, of a downgrade torque with the sum of the holding brake torque and the applied engine torque. It is necessary to know the gradient angle of the road in order to determine the downgrade torque. For this purpose, the parking brake is disengaged with delay relative to the actuation of the gas pedal. In order to disengage the parking brake, it is provided to detect the speed of movement of the brake pedal in order to thereby detect whether the driver desires to disengage the parking brake. If this is detected, the parking brake is subsequently disengaged, upon an actuation of the gas pedal, in a manner corresponding to the gas pedal actuation, wherein the decreasing parking brake torque is compensated for by the increasing drive torque, and so rollback is reliably prevented.